falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Barley Boys
A collection of drunks, thugs, ruffians and tarts, this 'clan' is bonded more by debt and drink then by blood. Founding Todd Barley was born to a common street-wench mother, and raised until the age of six when he ran away. From here he survived as a street rat, learning to steal, take and fight for what he wanted. At age fourteen he discovered he wanted Whiskey, and quickly focused his efforts on maintaining his access to it. He would rob, fight, and beg his way to the bottle for most of the next 12 years, until one fateful night. As he was drinking in a pub, a farmer from the west came in and ordered a drink. He spit it out as soon as got it, claiming it wasn't fit to be hog piss. Todd went to the farmer and asked him how'd he know. The farmer replied that he made his own whiskey at his farm to the west. The farmer ended up introducing himself as Angus, and invited Todd to his farm. They left late the next afternoon, and staggered their way through the three-day trek to Angus' farm. When they arrived, Angus shared a liter of his brew with Todd, who had never tasted anything remotely as great. When Todd told him as much, Angus spit in the dirt and claimed that he tried to sell it, but was driven out of town. Todd told him he could sell it, if he got a few barrels for himself. Angus agreed and invited the young ruffian in for dinner. There, he introduced his daughters, the husbands of the married older two, and his youngest daughter, Elizabeth. Todd returned the next week with a good faith gift of three barrels, which he used to take his den. Going to his acquaintances and associates, he offered them each four liters if they would help him take a joint. The place picked, Eddi's was a hang-out for the Mcpoyles, a clan of fish-eaters. The mob attacked late one night, sweeping aside the little resistance they encountered with their clubs and scrap-swords. After dumping the bodies in the river, they commenced to drink until the whiskey was gone. When it had run out, Todd told them he could get more, and he would share it if they did some work for him. They crowd drunkenly agreed, and Todd returned to Angus with the news. He came back to Iverness with the farmer's youngest daughter on his arm, a wagon full of whiskey, and a schedule for regular supply pending payment. With the whiskey in stock, the Harp was filled to the gills with patrons. The nails they raked in were sent back to Angus, who promptly sent the rest of his extended family. The Barley Clan were formally inaugurated by a party at the establishment in late 2261. Since then they have contended themselves mainly with drinking and brawling with the other clans, but did become sober and organized in 2272. A payment to Angus was stolen and the men killed, with no signs of being an inside job. The Barleys were filled with Rage at the affront against their magnificent brew. They grabbed their weapons and caused enough trouble that the thieves were eventually turned over, revealed to have been highwaymen. There have been no serious encounters since then, but many would still like to knock the Barleys off their stool. Government The Barley clan is headed by Todd Barley, who runs the bar and thus the flow of the whiskey, though he is only the middle man for the product. He nevertheless commands his wifes relatives and the various drunks alike with a degree of authority rarely seen in a man that deep in the cups. Most days the Boys are free to do what they please, which usually is fight and drink.v Category:Raiders Category:Groups